


Have I Ever Dropped You Before?

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [6]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Duchess teaches Poppy how to waltz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request for an anon on Tumblr! They asked for Poppy/Duchess dancing!

“Alright, Poppy, this is easy.” Duchess placed Poppy’s hand on her shoulder. She circled her own around the girl’s waist. “It’s the waltz. You’ve seen it plenty of times. Now when I step forwards, you step back.”

“But, Duchess, I don’t know how to dance. You didn’t tell me that I was going to have to do this.” Poppy had shown up for their ‘date’ in her standard high-heeled pink boots.

“When I said we were meeting at the dance studio, I thought it would be obvious.” Duchess rolled her eyes. “We need to practice for the Ever After End of the Year Ball. You love ice skating now, so you should love dancing. Just follow my lead.” Duchess, laced up in her ballet slippers, took a dainty step towards Poppy, who was forced to back away. The dancer slowly led the girl around in a simple box step. “See. It’s easy.”

Poppy had to smile. “It looks so hard, but it’s not bad at all!”

“Huh? Did you say you wanted it to be harder?” With a mischievous grin, Duchess whirled Poppy around in an outside turn, the other girl gasping with delight at the sudden increase in pace. Guiding the girl, Duchess whirled her back in, close to her chest, then reset her into the box step. After a few more seconds of dancing, Duchess stopped and grabbed Poppy around the waist, pushing her up into the air. Poppy had started giggling, the joy clear on her face. As soon as Duchess brought her down, the swan smoothly lowered Poppy to the floor in a long, extended dip. A lock of her hair had fallen out of place, and the curl rested on Poppy’s cheek.

“See?” Duchess mumbled, slightly out of breath. “You’re a natural.”

But Poppy had gone red a while ago, and the words hardly even registered with her. “I just want to kiss you,” she exhaled, her breath warm and soft against Duchess’ face.

Duchess rose an eyebrow playfully. “Then why don’t you?”

“You’ll drop me.” Poppy briefly glanced towards the floor. Duchess adjusted her hands so that Poppy could feel her muscles, easily supporting her back. Her fingers curled around Poppy’s waist.

“Oh, come on, Poppy. Have I ever dropped you before?” Then, Duchess leaned down, her lips gently meeting the other girl’s. The two kissed for a very, very long time. And true to her word, Duchess didn’t let Poppy fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
